User talk:Big Bad Bug
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Saurian Nightscale page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Arya Snow (talk) 06:10, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Hero regeneration Feel free to add hero regeneration rates, that can always be useful. - Arya Snow (talk) 06:29, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, would you like them in the stat section? Big Bad Bug (talk) 06:53, January 1, 2014 (UTC) :I'd say that it's the appropriate place. - Arya Snow (talk) 08:35, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Hero Idea: Grim the Reaper I drew this and came up with all of these ideas myself. If you want to submit this to the Ironhide forums, be my guest! Please use my name so I can get credit, though, please. Grim the Reaper is a hero in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers and can be unlocked by paying $9.99 as an in-app purchase. '' Grim is a dark knight who has dwelled in the Underworld for over a thousand years. He has fought his way through the most powerful warriors in Pandaemonium to win his soul back from Moloch. He is now on a quest to obtain every soul of every known creature to man, and no force in the world can ever stop him from killing.'' Skills Primary * Pentagon Strike(Cooldown:8 seconds)(1/2/3 Hero Points): Grim performs an attack that deals an additional 10/30/50 damage and chains to an extra 5 enemies anywhere on the map. * Death Blow(Cooldown:12 seconds)(3/3/3 Hero Points): Grim channels Shadow Energy into his scythe, dealing 200/400/600 True Damage. * Soul Stealer(Passive)(2/2/2 Hero Points): For every attack that Grim performs, 10/20/30% of that damage also heals him. * Army of the Dead(Passive)(1/2/3 Hero Points): Every 5/4/3 seconds, a Skeleton Knight appears near Grim that lasts for 8/12/15 seconds. Up to 5 knights can be active at a time. * Shadow Steed(Passive)(1/1/1 Hero Points): Grim can ride his horse to move, which is 2/4/6 times as fast as running. Secondary * Grim's armor effects physical, magical, and even True Damage. * Skeletons near Grim receive the same buff as a Death Rider, and the effect can stack. Statistics * Grim has a 10% health regeneration, healing at 60 health per second at level 10. Quotes * " Death beckons! " (Quote when selected) * " I live to see others die! " * " The Dark Spirits have invaded! " (Dark Souls reference) * " I will make the world my slave. " * " All souls will be consumed! " * (When Killed) " There is no Humanity... " (Dark Souls reference) About Grim The concept sounds good, but the cost is too much (even Ironhide dares not charge that much), but here on the wiki, nobody will see it. I'd recommend go to the forums, where it will (hopefully) attract the attention of more people. - Arya Snow (talk) 04:14, January 12, 2014 (UTC) The cost(in my opinion) should help signify that he is the most powerful hero available. Ashbite got tons of purchases from players when the game was just out because he was the strongest. A new 'strongest' hero may get almost as much attention. I know that I would at least buy him, even if I hadn't made up the idea myself I would still think it looked cool at the very least. I do really appreciate the quick response, honest writing, and tips, so thank you, but I'll have to sign up for the forums later. It's getting late where I live so I'll do it tomorrow. With pleasure, Big Bad Bug (talk) 05:02, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Friends Hi Big Bad Bug, I'm RSV 123, thanks for than message I'm really exited about this wikia. I really like your edit. Thamks again.RSV 123 (talk) 15:41, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Linking to categories If you want to add a link to a category, you need to place a colon before the word 'category'. If you use: Category:Flying Enemies the page will automatically be added to the Flying Enemies category. You need to write Category:Flying Enemies to make an actual link. - Arya Snow (talk) 05:40, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Picture needed Could you take photos of heroes and towers and add them to the gallery section in each pages, like the ones you did with Bravebark? I know it takes time, but please try. Those pictures really make the wiki more lively. Tmn loveblue (talk) 07:39, December 20, 2014 (UTC)